a little bit different
by henderson1993
Summary: this is a story about Ana who is working with Dr Grey, at a party that they greys are throwing Ana meets Christian. they are set up to be each others date for the night but they don't see eye to eye. (read to find out what happens.)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I haven't stop writing my other Ana and CG story. I have just run out of ideas for that story at the minute but will back with it shortly. I had a dream last night and came up with this, I am not sure if I am going to keep up with this story but I am in the middle of writing a chapter for birth of our son and again and stuck with dear diary so if you have some ideas to hand over that would be cool. Have a good day, have a good look at this.

**_ANA POV:_**

Ana Steele please report to the children's ward as soon as possible, I hear my name been called over the intercom. I head to the area where the lifts are and see that they are all on the higher levels. I turn to the door to the left of me and open it up, I run up them two more levels until i come to a door which again I open. I turn to my right and jog down the hallway; I enter a room while Dr G. GREY is sitting. "Hey DR GREY you called over the intercom for me, what would you like me to do?" I asked as soon as she turned around so she was facing me and not her computer. "Hello Miss Steele I am leaving in a few minutes to have a meeting with Dr Homes and I am just asking if you have got nothing much on your plate if you could do my rounds for this afternoon?" she says as she grabs her hang bag which is placed at the back of the room, I give her a small nod and tell her I will see her tomorrow night as there is a party at the Greys and she wanted me to meet her younger son. I really hate the idea of been set up but I have seen him around a few times and he is very sexy, from his copper hair to his bright grey eyes. I have a light blue dress to wear and Kate told me I could wear some of her shoes if I wanted too. I do my rounds as fast as I can and then go on to do Dr Greys. Dr Grey has three children, Mia who is 19 years old, Christian who is twenty seven years old and Elliot who is twenty nine years old. They are the richest family in the U.S.A. and I came from a broken family and now live with my step dad ,while my mum lives with her fourth husband. I never really knew my really dad as he took off when I was really young and my Nana pasted away a few years ago. I have become a nurse to try and help others out, I work in the children's ward and get along with all of the kids, I love working with children. Out of the hospital I don't really have a life, yes I may go drinking at the club once or twice a week but apart from that I don't really have anything important in my life. Me and Dr Grey or "GRACE" have a really cool relationship, I have been to her house once before but her son, Christian was away working. Now Christian Grey is not just a *normal* twenty something hot and young, he has his own business that he has had since he was twenty one, he made his first million in his first year and now is a muti – billionaire. So you can see how that maybe a little bit hard for me when you come from nothing at all. Once I am all done with my rounds and Dr Greys rounds I head up to the lockers for us third years. I grab my things from my locker and head to the showers to freshen up a little bit before heading out for tea with my roommate, and best friend Kate. I have just finished washing my hair and my body and grab a towel which I hung up just before I got into the shower. I wrapped it around my body and lucky I am only a size 2 so I can warp the whole towel around me without showing too much off.I get dressed as fast as I can as I am already running late and do my hair on the way down the stairs. I run down the stairs with my cell in one hand and my car keys in the other, all the while I was trying to do my hair in to a messy bun. I turn the corner at the bottom of the stairs and started to run down the hallway. I turned another corner and run into a rock hard wall. "Fuck, I am so sorry I didn't mean to." I say trying to cover up my mistake. " be careful next time would you?" the low and sexy voice replied, I slowly look up to see those sexy grey eyes looking into mine, when I look back into his eyes it's liking looking into his soul. I know who this man is, the man I am having a date with tomorrow night. God what is he going to think of me when I turn up to his mother's house tomorrow.

Xox

After a long and relaxing dinner with Kate we head out to the movies and watch a movie that everyone is going crazy over which I don't see the point in. We sit down with our popcorn and in the middle of the movie when we where both tired of it we start to throw popcorn at each other, a few minutes later we get kicked out because of the mess we have now made. Kate and I decided to take a walk down the walkway to the bench and see if we can see some sexy guys going out for a late night dip, our luck was there was not sexy guys. After a long day at work and a late night out me and Kate walk back to our cars and drive off after saying that we will see each other at home. Once I get home I head to my room and grab my t-shirt and mini shorts for bed, before bed I have a long dip in the warm bath and head to my bed to have a good sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a very long day; I hope I don't make a dick out of myself.

Xox

The next thing I know is the bright sun ray is shining through the window of my bed room. I head down stairs to make some breakfast and have a cup of tea. I look up from the table to the wall and have a peak at the time, it is now 1045 and I still have to have a shower and go up town to have my hair done for the night. After having my hair done I head back home to clean up a little bit, have some lunch and have a shower. Once I am finish it is six and I head out the house door while I yell out to Kate that I am leaving and I will see her soon.

Once walk into the house of the Greys and am met with by Grace and her husband. "Where is Mia I haven't seen her in so long?" "She is outside but will be back soon, she is out there with her brother, oh yeah I have to get you to meet my younger son Christian." She says while grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the back door. " "Christian, Elliot I wanted you to meet Ana Steele, Miss Steele these are my sons Christian and Elliot and you know Mia." She says and then walks away leaving me there alone and kind of UN- happy, oh why did I say I would come to this party." Hello Miss Steele how are you." Elliot asks me, "very good and yourself Mr Grey?" I question him back "very good thank you but please just call me Elliot." He said. "Well please make sure you call me Ana." I say back. "Well Ana this is my younger brother Christian." He says, Christian grabs for my hand and I can feel the fireworks go off like crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

I pull away as fast as I can; I look at his face and meet his bright grey eyes. We stand there for a few minutes, grey eyes to blue before I am pulled away from Dr Grey herself. "Ana this is my husband and this is Ana." I give a small wave, and look behind me only to find that Christian is talking to a beautiful blonde older lady, she is touching his arm, rubbing it up and down slowly. Huh well somebody like the older ladies. I walk over to the drink table and pour myself a drink, I lift it up to my lips where I can taste the cool drink run into my mouth and then curry on its decent down. I pull the drink form my lips licking the remaining of the drink off them. "How's the drink doing for you?" comes a voice from behind me, I turn and see them oh so sexy grey eyes, wait what, sexy eyes. Oh man not this again my inner voice complains. I must have been silence for a few minutes. "So the drink is it any good?" I try to say something but my voice fails me. "Ah, um yeah it's good." I go to say something but I open my mouth and nothing comes out. I swing around on my feet and walk away from the grey, copper haired hunk of a man. God I wish I could rip that tight white top of him, it doesn't matter anyway you can see every single muscle through that top. I go to turn my head to see if he is still looking at the space that I once was, but something tells me not to maybe it's the feeling of something burning in the back of my head. I hear foot steps behind be and get pulled around by the top of my left arm, "Miss Steele what was that all about, you had Mr grey eating out of the palm of your hand and you just walk away, what is wrong with?." My best friend Kate asks me, not only is she my best friend but she is like me sister, the only thing that stops us been sister is blood. "Well you know, wait what? He was not eating out of the palm of my hand, girl you're dreaming." I again pull my drink to my mouth and again take a huge mouthful. Fuck this drink is going down as fast as I am filling it up again. "So why did you take off in such a hurry? Huh? You know you can't hide anything from me, hey plus his brother is hot we could married them and become sisters." She says as she grabs my arms while jumping up and down and pulling me along with her, god I hate that she can be so cute and over friendly. She is the prettiest girl I know; any guy will want her at a drop of a hat.

We say our good byes and thank-you for having us; Christian and Elliot decided to walk us out to our car. They both walk us over and kiss us on the cheek; we say good night and head off home. On the way home we blast up the music and sing along as drive . As the wine and champagne starts to wear off, I begin to feel tried. I can't wait get home and have a nice relaxing bath, with maybe yet another glass of wine that tastes like shit to the wine we had at The Greys. Our wine smells, and tastes very strong. We arrive home and we both walk I to the front door while swinging from side to side, Yeah Kate shouldn't have driven back home. Oh well we are home now with not too much damage done. I pull out my key from my bag and try to unlock the door; the thing is when you are drunk it is very hard to see where a small key hole is in the dark. After another ten minutes of trying to get inside we end up calling it a night and falling asleep on the door step.

I wake up on the hard cold ground, holly shit my head hurts. "Kate." I say but she doesn't even move, "Kate!" I say a little bit louder, still nothing, I shake her body and slowly I see her eyes open. "What the hell Ana, let me go back to sleep." She says as her eyes begin to close again. "OI dick, we fall asleep on the front door step, and Ew PULL YOUR DRESS DOWN YOU CAN SEE YOU'RE PANTIES!" I yell the last bit because her bum is in my face "Stop yelling at me, my head hurts. God I wish I hadn't drunken that last slip of wine in the bottom of your glass. How the hell did we get back home?" she asks. I give a small nod to say that I don't no, and pull myself up off the ground. "Why the hell are we still outside, get your fat butt up and get it inside." I say as I grab her arm and pull her up. I rip my key out of my bag and unlock the door.

Inside the house I go to my room, get my clothes for my bathroom and head to the bath. I turn on the taps and let the cold water run for a little bit, I turn it off and repeat the same action with the hot tap. I pour my bath oils and bubble bath into the water and move it around with my hand to help it mix in with the water. Once my bath is ran and the water is just how I like it I undress and jump it, I stay in it till I fell my arms and legs relax. After washing my body and hair I then pull myself out of the bath and then pull the plug. I head to my room, I pull my phone off of my side table and check to see if I had miss any calls or text from Christian, there was only one from an unknown number that said watch your back.

please review and follow, be nice.

-henderson1993


	3. Chapter 3

**_AFEW NOTES FROM HENDERSON1993_**

I know I have made somebody bad by putting Kate and Ana in a car where Kate was driving drunk. I know that a lot of you want my chapters to be a little bit longer and I also understand that too. I am sorry for the long wait on the second chapter and I promise that you will not have to wait that long again. PLEASE understand that I never meant to hurt or make people be mad at me for this, I know that if I do not write more that people will end up giving up on this story and I don't want that to happen, I would just like to inform my readers that I love your reviews, I try to take all my reviews on board.

Have a great day

Henderson1993


End file.
